Safinamide (NW-1015, FCE-26743A, PNU-151774E) is a sodium channel blocker, a calcium channel modulator, a monoamino oxidase B (MAO-B) inhibitor, a glutamate releasing inhibitor and a dopamine metabolism modulator.
Safinamide is useful in the treatment of CNS disorders, in particular of epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, depression, restless legs syndrome and migraine (WO 90/14334, WO 04/089353, WO 05/102300, WO 04/062655).
Ralfinamide (NW-1029, FCE-26742A, PNU-0154339E) is a sodium channel blocker useful in the treatment of pain conditions, including chronic pain and neuropathic pain, migraine, bipolar disorders, depressions, cardiovascular, inflammatory, urogenital, metabolic and gastrointestinal disorders (WO 99/35125, WO 03/020273, WO 04/062655, WO 05/018627, WO 05/070405, WO05/102300, WO 06/027052).
